jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Cigau/Oczami smoka : dalsze losy
Dalsze losy Kolejne opko ,chociarz pierwszego nie skończyłam.Parę informacji: 1.Będą 2 nowe postacie i 9 nowych gatunków (w tym 2 nieopisane). 2.Do HiccAstrid stosunek tak jak w poprzednim opku. 3.Zanim zaczniesz to czytać proponowałąbym najpierw przeczytać Oczami smoka.(chociarz do momentu rozpoczęcia się fabuły filmu) 4.Dzieje się to OD RAZU po zakończeniu HTTYD2. 5.Wszystko z perspektywy Szczerbatka. Był wieczór.Byłem zmachany jak nigdy.I jeszcze do tego łeb mnie bolał , teraz kiedy jestem alfą słyszę myśli innych smoków.Oszołomostrach ,jakoś z tym wielkim łeb to wytrzymywał.Ułożyłem się na moim kamieniu i zasnąłęm.Nie było dane mi długo spać gdyż Czkawka wrócił z imprezy z okazji nowego wodza.ALE ZGAŚ TĄ ŚWIECZKĘ BO PO OCZACH DAJE!Zostawił świeczkę przy łóżku i wyszedł z pokoju.Odwróciłem się tyłem do światła i usiłowałem ponownie zasnąć.Nie zdążyłem jednak wykonać tejże czynności ponieważ poczułem że coś a raczej ktoś się do mnie przytula mamrocząc coś pod nosem.Z wielkimi oczami odwruciłem powoli głowę i poczułem okropny zapach alkoholu.Nie powiem ,ale poczułem smak mojego ostatniego posiłku.Wyślizgnąłem się z pod uścisku schlanego kolegi i ułożyłem się na jego łożu. Nie powiem wygodne to łóżko.Ranek nastał zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.Czkawka jeszcze spał i nadal czuć było od niego alkoholem.Ten śpi , a ja jestem głodny.Zeszłem na dół i zobaczyłem jego matkę krzątającą się po kuchni.Usiadłęm i popatrzyłem się na nią wzrokiem : daj mi żarcie kobieto.Dostałem ileś tam ryb i poszedłęm zbudzić przyjaciela.Polizałem go soczyście po twarzy ,a ten nadal śpi.No dobra sam tego chciałeś.Wziąłem go za ramiona (O dziwo moje ,,palce" są dosyć chwytne) i potrząsnąłem nim.Teraz zadziałało.Gdy go postawiłem tylko oparł się o mnie i po prostu się zrzygał.O stary coś ty wczoraj jadł.O czekaj z tego co widzę ... dobra nie chcecie wiedzieć.Nagle mnie olsniłó . Ty to co jedzą wasze młode?... Następny next powinien być jutro. Dziś jest jutro wieć jest next. Zszokowany moim odkryciem wyszłęm z domu zostawiając pijanego kolegę w spokoju.Szłem spokojnie główną drogą wioski i z przykrością stwierdziłęm że wyszyscy są w domach.Wnioskując ,wczoraj musiało być grubo.Inne smoki też już nie spały , lecz nie było ich ,,na widoku".Reszta dnia mineła na :jedzeniu , co chwile zaglądaniu do domu i spaniu.Wróciwszy do domu i zjedzeniu kolacji złożonej z ryb ułożyłem się do snu.W nocy nic specjalnego się nie wydarzyłó prucz tego że Czkawka postanowił co 10 minut schodzić na dół coś zjeść.Gdy nastał ranek było wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku.Czkawka zszedł na dół i jagby go olsłońło.,,Jestem wodzem"-wymamrotał niedowierzającym głosem.Zrobiłem tylko minę typu :No co ty (cenzura)nie powiesz.Jego matka musiała to usłyszeć i głosem ... dobra nie umiem tego określić ,ale takim bardzo urzędowym głósem powiedziaął:Oficjalnie jeszcze nie jesteś wodzem ,ponieważ nie masz jeszcze żony.Ten tylko zdziwioną minę zrobił.Mój kamienny wyraz pyska nie odzwierciedlał moich myśli które brzmiały mniej więcej tak:Co?!Nie , nie ma mowy żeby w moim prywatnym domu szlajała się jeszcze jedna kobieta!Ale nie nic nie mówiłem (głównie z tego powodu że mówić nie umiem).Po chwili jeszcze dodała widząc że jej syn zabiera się za śniadanie:W nocy już wystarczająco się nażarłeś, a pozatym ićsię umyć bo czuć cię co najmniej na milę.Grzecznie posłuchał , wyszedł z domu zabierając ręcznik i zapewne poszedł na pobliskie jezioro.Wrócił po dwóch godzinach, w ciągu których ja zdążyłem już zjeść śniadanie i też się ,,umyć"(czyt.lizać).Wparował do domu z uśmiechem na gębie i rzekł :Szczerbatek lecimy!I nie pytając się mnie o zgodę wsiadł na mnie i kazał lecieć do akademii.Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce , pozostali jeźccy już byliCzkawka wytłumaczył pozostałym co bedo robić.Szczerze mówiąc nie słuchałem bo rozmawiałem z pozostałymi smokami.Z tego co mówili to ich człowieki też ostro zaszaleli.Gdy wkńcu wylecieliśmy podzieliliśmy się na 3 grupy:Śledzik-Sączysmark , Bliźniaki , Czkawka -Astrid.My polecieliśmy na kamienistą plażę.Gdy wlądowaliśmy ... Ej czekaj co ty robisz?Iiiiii po ptakach.Zaręczył się.Nagle szelest w krakach...Z krzaków wyszła dziewczyna bardzo zabliźniona.Nic nie robiła tylko stała i się przyglądała nam ... Nie ona przyglądała się MNIE.... Wieczorem kolejny next.I link do opisu postaci : Postać ''' Czułem na sobie jej intensywne spojrzenie.Czkawka zapytał się jej: -Kim jesteś? Lecz ta nie odpowiedziała i tylko przeniosła na niego swój wzrok i pokręciła lekko głową jagby ze zdumienia i sięgneła za ukryte na plecach miecze lecz nie zdążyła ich dobrze chwycić gdyż obok nie strzeliła plazma.Popatrzyła się na mnie i zawróciła znow do lasu.Ngle śmigą prze demną topór.Astrid kobieto naucz się panować nad emocjami!Mimo że nieznana z imienia dziewczyna była odwrócona tyłem, zręcznie złapała topór i szybko przeszła z obrony do ataku.Topór wbił się głęboko w drzewo przy którym stała Astrid.Jej mina- bezcenna. -Naprawdę chcesz ze mną walczyć?-Powiedziała , cichym zabujczo spokojnym głosem.Nagle jej uwagę odwrucił szelest krzaków ,ledwie słyszalny.Zkrzaków powoli wyszło coś co wyglądało krwiożerczo.Dziewczyna wyszeptała:Wiedziałam że coś mnie śledzi.Rozpętałą się krwista walka.Nie była mi dane na nią paczeć gdyż z lasu wyszedł drugi osobnik.Zbliżał się powoli z rządzą krwi w oczach.Nie zdążył jednak przystąpić do ataku gdyż za nim staną smok wręcz wyjęty z opisów Zecora.Potwór się spłoszył i uciekł.Dziewczyna włąśnie zabiła pierwszego.Lekko zagwizdałai z drzewa zeskoczylo kościane coś ,to coś wbiło się w martwego osobnika i zaczelo wysysać jego krew.Dziewczyna podeszła spokojnie do nas i wyciągneła rękę w skórzanej rękawiczce.Przedstawiła się: -Nazywam się Margaret Black ,ale mów mi Greta. Czkawka niepewnie zaczął wyciągać rękę.Ta zniecierpliwiona powiedziała: -Oj nie przesadzaj ,mimo tego co przed chwilą widziałeś ja nie gryzę.Tym zajmuje się on.Tu wskazała na kościanego potwora wysysającego krew.Potwór włąśnie konczył więc przyleciał i owinął się wokół niej łapiąc ją za barki i krwistym(dosłownie) językiem liżąc ją po twarzy. Czkawka zapytał: -Yyyyy jak długo siedziałaś w krzakach? -Wystarczająco długo by wiedzieć że ty jesteś przyszłym wodzem a ona twoją narzeczoną. '''Next jutro. Jest jutro więc next. Rozmowa trwała dobrą godzinę ,ale zakończyłą się dopiero wtedy gdy zleciała się reszta i o dziwo był z nimi Eret.Ić stond niedobry cłowiecku.Tak bym mu powiedział tylko że mówić nie umiem.Ale do rzeczy Greta nawyraźniej zdziwiona widokiem Ereta rzekła : -Eret ,ty stary cepie co ty tutaj robisz? -My się znamy?-Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. -Doprawdy nie pamiętasz mnie? -Aaaa to ty mi wtedy szczękę złamałaś! -A co wolisz kark?Nie ma sparwy!-Powiedziała strzykając palcami.Tak swoją drogą zawsze mnie to intrygowało jak te człowieki to robio. Na szczęście Czkawka w porę zareagował bo mogło by się to nieciekaiwe skończyć.Padło co prawda jescze kilka pytań ale chyba nie ma sęsu pisać ich tutaj.Wkoncu Czkawka postanowił żęby zabrać ją do wioski i tam zastanowić się czy ją przegnać czy zostawić .Gdy dotarliśmy do wioski nadal czułem na sobie jej wzrok.Bosz kobieto nigdy nie widziałaś nocnej furii?!Kiedy tylko weszliśmy do wioski Naskoczyła na nas Valka(lata spędzone wśród smoków nauczyły ją naprawdę dobrze się skradać) i od razu zaczełą się wypytywać nas :Kto to?kim ona jest ?I co ze ślubem?itp.No ja nie mogę jakież to upierdliwe.W końcu Valka dopuściła Gretę do słowa: -Z nawiększym uszanowaniem przedstawiam się:Zwą mnie Margaret Black z klanu Skrytobujców a to Predator.-Powiedziała wskazując na smoka.W sumie dopiero teraz zwróciłem na niego uwagę..Śledzik skakał przy nim niczym przerośnięty gronkiel z parkinsonem... Przepraszam że next krótki i że długo go ne było ale zaczełą nowe opko ale tera bede się starała i tam imtu dawać nexty. Greta krzystając z okazji podeszła do mnie i wzieła mój łeb w dłonie.Spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy i wymamrotała coś sama do siebie.Nie wiem co było powodem tego dziwnego zachowania ,ale Czkawka postanowił że ona zostanie na Berk ,chociarz na kilka dni.Zaprosił ją do siebie do domu i ponownie zaczeła się rozmowa : -A tak właściwie to skąd ty tutaj?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Hmmm ... sprawa wyglada tak :od pewnego czasu szukam pewnego chłopaka ,a z racji że on może być dosłownie wszędzie ląduje na każdej wyspie.A tera opowiedz mi historię jak straciłeś nogę ,bo intryguje mnie to bardzo ,skoro na tej wyspie nie zabijacie smoków. I zaczął jej opowiadać jak to mnie w lesie znalazł i tak dalej.Mnie zaś bardzziej interesowało kim jest ten krwisto czerwony smok.Jednak to on pierwszy zadał mi pytanie: -Zecor, to ty? -Nie ,Zecor już nie żyje.-odpowiedziałem z przykrością ,ale również się zdumiałem że pomylił mnie w pełnym światle z Zecorem. -W takim razie ty to kto? -Chcesz poznać moje prawdziwe imię czy nadane przez człowieka? -Możesz podać i te i te. -A więc Zecor nazwał mnie Mitiri ,a ten tu Szczerbatek. -Jak?!SZCZERBATEK (głeboki ,szyderczy śmiech),dobre dobrze że nie Kastratek!-Powiedział śwmiejąc się do rozpuku. -Jakiś problem ,chcesz zadrzeć z alfą(sem)!-Krzykłem w swojej obronie -Wiesz co chyba zaryzykuję.-Powiedział.Nie tego już za wiele nie bedzie mnie tu obrażał! -POKŁON SIĘ ALFIE!Krzyknąłem , a ten tylo wypią dumnie pierś i powiedział cicho:A czy Cesarz kłania się królowi? I wybył rechocząc szyderczo... Dobra next chyba wystarczająco długi . Jako że się ściemniało i że Czkawka zdecydował że Greta zostaje trza było ją gdzie zakwaterować.Czkawka więc zapytał kto z jeźdźców chciałby przyjąć ją w gościnie.Lecz za nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zgłosić ,ta powiedziała że może spać w lesie.Jednakowoż po długim namiawianiu ,niechętnie zgodziłą się spać w domu bliźniaków.Mieczyk z niewiadomego powodu cieszył się niezmiernie.Wszyscy rozszli się do domów to i my poszliśmy .Noc przebiegła ... normalnie.Następnego dnia mój człek postanowił pomuc przybyszce znaleść zgubę.A więc z samego ranca jedźccy się zebrali.Gdy byliśmy dlako za Berk , Czkawka postanowił pochwalic się swoim kostimem.Więc zablokował mi ogon i skoczył, w chwili gdy się uniusł na moją wyskokość zapytał: -No ,i co ty na to? -Pozer.-Wycofała się na koniec smoka i zaczeła biec gdy dotarła na łeb smoka skoczyła.Chwilę po tym jagże emocjonującym skoku ,ukazał się nam sporyy ,śnieżnobiały ,rokgaty smok.Nietrudno było się domyslić że to była Greta.Moja mina po zobaczeniu tegowoż wydarzenia była bardzo zdziwiona.Z otwartą gębą popatrzyłem na Predatora ,który miał to nawyraźniej gdzieś.Powoli wylądowaliśmy na pobliskiej wyspie i niemal natychmiast cos wyskoczyło z krzaków i zaatakowało Gretę... Prepraszam że tak krótko. Tym czyms był równie rogaty smok ,tyle że czarny.Aj , to musiało boleć.No ,ale w ogon gryżć?!W końcu Greta przytrzasneła nieprzyjaciela do ziemi i zawarczała;Ktoś ty?!W odpowiedzi dostała potężną łapą po głowie.Uuuu to był bład.Potęzny cios odepchną smoczyce o parę metrów i sprawił że straciła przytomność , rzynajmiej tak myśleliśmy.Czarny smok podszedł do niej ze zmartwioną miną.Lecz ta tylko udawała i natychmiast rzuciła się na przeciwnika.Przytszasneła go do ziemi i już miała zadać śmiertelny cios gdy czarnuch spojrzał się na nią błagającym o litość wzrokiem , ta uśmiechneła się pobłażliwie i puściła go .Ten natychmiast zamienił się czarnowłosego chłopaka o brązowych oczach i od razu zapytał : -Jak mnie rozpoznałaś ? -Żaden smok nie poniży się do błagania o litość.-Odpowiedziała znudzonym tonem. Chłopak zauważyszy naszą bandę przedstawił się : -Proszę mi wybaczyć moje maniery , zwą mnie Creven (czyt.Krewen) pochodze z tego samego ludu co to takkie bliznowate , a to Czata * wskazuje na szarego śmiertnika siedzącego obok Wichury*(wymawiając te słowa całował Astrid w rękę) -Dobra nie pozwalaj sobie ona ma chłopaka , a ty dziewczynę.-Powiedziała Greta widząc że w Czkawce gotuje się Czarnina. -To może pójdziemy do wioski - zaproponował podekscytowany Śledzik.No i poszli.No nie wierzę zostawili mnie.Ej zaczekajcie , jeszcze ja *z rospędu wywraca się* -Kurrrr ....... wyje........ się!... Podoba sie?Te ostatnie wydarzenie (kurrr... itd.)to dosłownie z mojegożycia wźięte ( tak bardzo lubi przeklinać). A więc powstawszy z ziemi pobiegłem w ślady tej hołoty co mnie zostawiła.Hasając sobie beztrosko po lesie w poszukiwaniu wcześniej wspomnianych osobników rangi niższej i znalazłem ich , a raczej to oni znalezli mnie gdyż mój człowiek przypomniał sobie że skrzydeł jako takich nie posiada i polecieć nie może , a drałować na piechtaka też się za bardzo nie chce.Wpadając na mnie wykrzyknął te oto słowa: -Szczerbatek, mordko gdzie ty się podziewałeś?! Powiedziawszy te słowa wskoczył mi na moje prościuśkie plecy i kazał lecieć.Podczas lotu coś tam do mnie gadał , ale ja byłem na niego zbyt wściekły i po głowie chodziły mi te myśli : Najpierw zostawia a później "Szczerbatek, mordko..." , tak jak mówiłem hołota , człowiek ze wsi wyjdzie ale wieś z człowieka nie.Gdy dotarliśmy na mniejsce , którym była Twierdza , reszta hołoty zwanej jeźdcami rozmawiała .Zacząłem przysłuchiwać się tej jagże interesującej rozmowie.Pierwsze co usłyszałem to słowa Śledzika : -A więc jesteście pół -smokami? -Czekaj, czek, czek , możesz mnie zabić , możesz mnie torturować , ale nie wolno ci mnie obrażać.-Odpowiedziała Greta i przerwał jej Creven.: -Między smokołakami ,którymi jesteśmy , a pół smokami jest wiele różnic np.My nie posiadamy formy poł-smoczej tylko formę smokołaczą która wprowadza , jednynie niewielkie zmiany jak np.przedłużenie przednich łap i wzrost masy mięśniowej.-rzekł Creven.Zwróciłem łeb w stronę Śledzika który zbaldł ze strachu i paczył się wielkimi oczyma na dwójkę smokołaków i zapytał ze strachem : -A czy wy przypatkiem ... nie jecie ... ludzkiego mięsa?-Powiedział trzęsącym się głosem. -Nie wolimy smocze.-Odpowiedzieli chórem.Mineła chwila zanim zrozumiałem co powiedzieli i moja mina wtedy mniej więc jagbym mówił ;Że co (cenzura) ?! -Żartujemy , gdybyśmy żeywili się jednym z wyżej wymienionych już dawno na tejże wyspie nie było by żadnych ludzi... Wkońcu next , może jeszcze jutro coś dopisze. -Co? Dlaczego?-Czkawka zadał kolejne jagże inteligentne pytanie. -Prosta reakcja łańcuchowa , smoki przestraszoneznikającymi młodymi bądź najstarszymi ze stada zaczełyby panikować, i pewnie by uciekły z wyspy a my byśmy musieli zjadać Wasze mięso które jest dużo gorsze w smaku.-Powiedział ze spokojem Creven. -A skąd wiesz jak smakuje ludzkie mięso?-Zapytał ponownie Śledzik.A minę miał jagby miał zaraz popuścić ze strachu. -Wiesz Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania